Family of Five
by Eclipse2
Summary: Syaoran is a scholar who happens to have 3 wives already. One day, His family told him that he will have a forth wife. What could happen to this crazy family?


Hi everyone, this is my first Fanfic. Hope you like it. R+R 

Depend on how the first couple chapters go; I will decide to continue this fiction. Hey, I don't want to continue something that's sucks right? =) 

I'll update every 10 days. 

NOTE: The html ended all wrong, due to the cut they have in FFN. Hopefully, I fixed it this time.   


**Summary:**

Syaoran is a scholar who happens to have 3 wives already. One day, His family told him that he will have a forth wife. What could happen to this crazy family?   


**Brief history:**

Back in China, the early year, Women have to show respect to male that's older than them by address hing in their sur name. (I thought it is neat to add it in there.) 

Syaoran's style is Jujitsu. The characteristic is mainly defensive and close combat. If you see the Matrix, they are doing Jujitsu. It's a form of Kung Fu, that's very popular thx to that movie.   

    
    
    --XXXX-- It means change scene
    'xxx ' thought
    "xxx " speech
    

  


Disclaimer: I do not own any character in CCS.   
  


**Family of Five**  
By: Eclipse(BCzeon27)  
  


**Episode I - The Downfall**

Chapter One

Reunion

  


**--Syaoran--**   


A large house located in Shanghai, where a famous scholar name Syaoran Li lives. He woke up this morning from the sound of the bird chirping away in the tree. 

"Yawn." He stressed, and changed into a comfortable cloth for his morning exercise. He has been practicing a martial art known as Jujitsu for a couple years. He got his interest of martial art from his father, Lain, a high official from the court. 

After he changed into a white robe, he went out to the garden to begin practicing his moves of close combat. His movements are very fluid. He placed his left hand and right hand by his waist and closed his eyes to try to feel the surrounding around him. 

His eyebrows twisted, knowing who is coming at his direction at this hour. 

He thought his luck is cursed. How could he marry to not one, but three girls over the course of three years? Yumiko, his first wife who own a sapphire eye beauty, Tomoyo, his second wife who have a beautiful amethyst eyes, and Meilin, his third wife who has light brown eyes that rival these first two wives. "My life isn't really getting better" He thought 

"Yumiko" He smiles at his first wife, which he married 3 years ago. 

"Syaoran" She smiled at him. "A messenger from your parent's house came this morning. He gave us a message about your father is come back last night. " 

"Father?" He said with excitement. He hasn't seen his father for more than 4 years. He respects his father very much. He can't wait to see him. 

He hurry back to his room to get change while yelling, "Yumiko, tell Tomoyo, and Meilin to get ready, we are heading out" 

"Ok" Yumiko smiled at his husband who act like a child long for his parent, 'That's why I love him so much,' She walked away.   


**--Lian--**   


A tall man, who has an aura of authority around him, walks in to his house for the first time in a couple years. By his side, a young lady with auburn hair down to her shoulder standing next to him. 

"Uncle Lain, do you think your family will like me?" She stated in a little worry tone. 

The man looks at her eye and said, "Listen Sakura, if they don't like you, then I must have walked into a wrong house. My wife and my kids are very nice. The worst they can do is hugging you for an hour or so. They won't yell or disgust at anything without a good VERY good reason." He told her that to emphasis his point across his companion. 

She nodded her head as they continue to walk toward the house. While they are walking, Lain watch Sakura with an emotion of protection from his eyes, as if thinking of something very serious. Suddenly, a door cracking sounded interrupted his thought. His attention went directly at the woman who is walking out of the house. 

Sakura look at where her uncle Lain is looking at. Whom she saw was a beautiful lady around thirties with a silk dress that outlined her perfect body. 'She's beautiful' Sakura thought. 

"Yelen!" Lain shouted as he realized the woman who's walking out of the door is his wife. 

Yelen look at his husband in surprised. Then something clicked mentally, she went straight up to her husband's arm. "Oh… Lain, I missed you. Why haven't you come back for so long? Do you know how much we missed you?" She has so many things to tell her husband, but the girl next to Lain caught her attention. She looks at Sakura and smiled. "Hi there" 

Lain smiled at his wife and said. "Yelen, this is my the girl I am told you about." 

Sakura smiled politely. "Hi Aunty Yelen. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you." 

"Aren't you a cute one. I am Yelen, Lain's wife. I hope you enjoy your stay here. I heard a lot about you from my husband's letter." Yelen turned her attention back at her husband. "Come inside the house. I am sure you need some rest after the long trip." 

Lian nod at his wife.   


**--Syaoran--**   


"Honeys, are you ladies ready yet? I really want to meet my father before the sun set." As Syaoran try all his might, talking wise, they are still not ready. "Alright, I will go ahead first, come as soon as possible." He heard something they yelled "yea, no problem, sure, and ok" simultaneously back from the room. He sighed, and started to walk to his parent's house. 

It was not long till he arrived to his parent's house. 

'Um... I wonder what father look like now. 'As he opened the front door, and walk toward the living room, he thought he have tears running down his eyes when he see his father. "Father!" 

Lian turned around and look at his son for the first time in over four years. He was surprised at how grown up he is now. While he's away, he heard Syaoran has become a famous scholar, and published several books. He is very proud of him. "Syaoran, my son… You have grown." 

"Father, I missed you." Syaoran gave his father a friendly hugged, and then he said. "So, how long are you staying this time?" Deep inside Syaoran, he didn't want his father to go away again. He knew that going outside of this town is very dangerous now, due to the recent conflicts between many tribes around the area. 

"Let's not talk about that for now. Syaoran, I want you to meet my friend here." Lian moved up to Sakura. "Sakura, this is my son that I have told you about." 

Sakura stared at the young men with a messy auburn hair, and a pair of innocent brown eyes, who is about 6 ft tall, in a very well decorated robe. Without any hesitation, she smiled. "Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you." 

Syaoran was speechless, he did not notice this beauty lady, the owner of a pair of sweet, and cheerful emerald eye. Deep down, he knew he have three wives at home already. He can't be thinking of these sorts of things. 

"Li-hing?" 

Syaoran snapped from his thought, "oh sorry, I am just thinking of something else. My name is Syaoran Li, as you known. You can address me by Syaoran. It's no problem. My father's companion is mine as well." He smiled. Lain, and Yelin were smiling at those two from the odd behavior from their son. 

"uh ham!" Lain tried to get Syaoran's attention, which he did. "Syaoran, I like you to take care of Sakura for a while." 

"What? What do you mean, father?" 

"As you might have known, there are many conflicts outside. It is very dangerous to have her to travel along with me." Lain calmly explained. 

Sakura quickly turned her attention to Lain, with a serious voice, "Why uncle Lain? It is very dangerous out there, I can protect you. You know I can fight." 

Syaoran couldn't believe what he heard, Sakura, can fight? What is she thinking? He thought he was already having enough surprises when his father asked Syaoran to take care of Sakura. 

Lain continued, while looking directly at Sakura. "Sakura, that's the reason, I want you to stay by Syaoran. He's a scholar. He needed somebody to protect him by his side. " 

Syaoran was fuming after hearing what his father said.   


**Author's note:**  
Next chapter, Syaoran's make his decision. And, Lain's meeting with syaoran's wives. 


End file.
